


Зыбь

by Sonya_and_Co



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonya_and_Co/pseuds/Sonya_and_Co
Summary: Иногда, тебе хочется, чтобы органы выросли заново. Чтобы у него снова мучительно, жутко, необъяснимо болела голова. Чтобы ворчливая Служака оставила лазарет, чтобы он упал на колени, умоляя, вцепившись в твой палаш слабеющими пальцами.





	

Оно кусается вполсилы.  
  
_С_ _тягивает плас_ _т кожи с горла и груди_ _zэйлора_ _,_ _погружается в красную мякоть._  
  
Оно улыбается красными щелками меж зубов.  
  
Ты обнимаешь его, вгрызаешься в загривок. Щетина щекочет губы. Запах соли наполняет ноздри.  
  
— Люблю вас, капитан, так люблю вас.  
  
_Твой навигатор никогда бы этого не сказал. Твой навигатор был равнодушен к девочкам Мистера Вуалей, к персоналу Острова Кошек, к тебе._  
  
_«Прошу прощения, но это не мое»_  
  
_Улыбка человека, которому абориген предложил жаренную крысу — идите, любезный капитан, грешите в одиночестве на ледяной койке._  
  
Ты сжимаешь его поперек живота и оно замолкает. За каким-то чертом, оно продолжает дышать.  
  
Ты задеваешь зубами первый позвонок. Оно заходится мелкой дрожью. Проводишь языком по позвоночнику так далеко, как можешь. Расплавленный воск остывает на коже.  
  
Оно оборачивается.  
  
— Нечестно, кап…  
  
Ты переворачиваешь его на спину, раздираешь едва заживший шов, опускаешь голову в брюшную полость.  
  
_Иногда, тебе хочется, чтобы органы выросли заново. Чтобы у него снова мучительно, жутко, необъяснимо болела голова. Чтобы ворчливая Служака оставила лазарет, чтобы он_ _упа_ _л на колени, умоляя, вцепившись в твой палаш слабеющими пальцами._  
  
_— Пожалуйст_ _а, отвези меня туда или убей, отвези или убей._  
  
Клейма все еще пульсируют. Ты принюхиваешься, касаешься одного языком. Оно воет. Оно цепляется за края койки.  
  
_Ты хочешь смотреть, как обезьяны проталкивают меж позвонков тонкую иглу и вынимают душу. Хочешь видеть, как его глаза гаснут, слышать, как заплетается язык, как речь становится спокойной и неспешной._  
  
Ты ведешь медленнее, клеймо тускнеет, как едва заметный сосуд под восковой кожицей.  
  
— Ради всех Богов Унтерzее…  
  
Ты поднимаешь голову. Приноравливаешься. Они едва теплые под кончиками пальцев. Ты рисуешь кольца и овалы, слушаешь, как оно вскидывается и стонет.  
Восковая корочка трескается. Клейма горят, сочатся лиловыми каплями.   
У тебя кружится голова. Лицо последнего zэйлора тускнеет.  
  
_Ирриго_ _._  
  
Ты лижешь эту дрянь, пока не забываешь имя своей жены.   
  
— Люблю вас, капитан, люб…  
  
Ты сжимаешь зубы.  
  
Оно захлебывается последним словом, вгрызается в твое плечо. Ирриго льется на язык,  
  
_Оно кончает._  
  
Ты встаешь. Вытираешь рот и бедра. Запахиваешь бушлат.  
  
Ветер гуляет по опустевшему кораблю.  
  
Оно вытирает со лба лиловый пот, легко вскакивает на ноги. Улыбается.  
  
Ты отворачиваешься и тащишься к капитанскому мостику.  
  
_Не будь оно чертовски хорошим навигаторо_ _м, ты бы давно уже сломала ему_ _хребет._  



End file.
